


The Beauty of Darkness

by PaintedPianoBlack, PastelLunarPrince



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One!Belle, Gen, alternate universe rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPianoBlack/pseuds/PaintedPianoBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DarkOne!Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> A dangerous game, to know her name  
> Maiden and sage meet within the light, I have come for your power  
> Something in the darkness pulled me deeper, something in the darkness eased my mind  
> Our lady of ways, our lady of means  
> And one you're saving for a rainy day, if your lover ever takes her love away  
> And it's been the ruin of many a poor girl, and god knows I'm one  
> I am so scared of what will kill me in the end, for I am not prepared  
> Oh now do you believe me, that's not all that I can do  
> Lost in my own world, now I care for dead gardens  
> I lost myself on the way, if only I had known  
> Don't be nervous, don't be afraid, don't let your dream slip away  
> You're fine for a while, then you start to lose control  
> No shadows, just red lights, now I'm here to rescue you  
> I don't like walking around this old and empty house. So hold my hand; I'll walk with you my dear  
> She said she'd won the world at a carnival, but I'm sure it didn't ruin her, just made her more interesting  
> Would you leave me, if I told you what I've done?

How long had she been down here? Her "special" prison. She couldn't remember - days, weeks, months - how long had it been?

She banged her tiny fists against the rock wall of her prison, narrowing her bright blue eyes at the bars that trapped her. The queen's curse would be coming at any moment; she could feel the anxiety flowing through the castle.

Snow White scared of losing her child.

Her hand moved to her flat stomach and she growled. Wishing only to free herself from the prison. It's not like she missed her overgrown castle, but the sleeping quarters were of far better quality than this place. This place was just as lonely as her castle, but for some reason the roses that kept the sunlight from entering her dark home kept the place feeling like home.

There were no roses here. There were no visitors.

-

"When you reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let her know your name."

She giggled internally at the sound of the guard's voice. Her eyes brightened and she readied herself for visitors. She wasn't stupid; she knew who he was bringing to her.

"If she knows your name, she will have power over you."

She scoffed a this; the charming prince and his wife knew who hey were dealing with. They put her in here, didn't they?

"Dark One." The guard bellowed. "Dark One, I have a question for you."

She giggled, "No, you don't." She released herself from her position on the ceiling, her tattered cloak covering a portion of her face and bramble-tangled curls. "They do - Snow White and Prince Charming."

She let the names roll off of her tongue like venom, giggling.

"You insult me," she smiled in mock offense. "Come, step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes~" She stepped closer to the bars that kept her in the cell, grinning nearly from ear to ear, the dull fire light making her big blue eyes glitter.

She linked her hands together to keep herself from clapping as the wo removed the hoods from their faces.

"We've come to ask you-"

"Yes, yes, I know, I know why you're here," she waved them off flippantly, pacing just a couple steps, looking at the ground. "You," she pointed, smiling, "want to know about the queen's threat~"

"Tell us what you know." Snow demanded.

She giggled. "A little... tense, are we?" Her eyes drifted from Snow's face to her stomach, and she felt an ache in her chest. She shook it off. "Fear not, for I can ease your mind, but -as you know - it will cost you something in return."

She paid no mind to Charming as he spoke, keeping her attention on the princess.

"What do you want?"

The Dark One's grin grew as Snow stepped closer. She took a step back before moving to where her face was between two bars. She looked docile almost, the only off-putting feature was her eyes - irises too big to be fully human anymore.

"Hmmm," she clicked her tongue, "just the name of your unborn child."

"Absolutely not-!"

"Deal!" Snow nearly shouted over her husband's disagreement. "What do you know?"

Peering closer to the royal couple before them, she moved so her face could be fully seen, her hood no longer hiding her, "The Queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming." She giggled.

"Soon, you'll all be in a prison," she looked around and grabbed her dress, spinning much like a child at a festival. "Just like me - only worse~!" She was suddenly back at the bars, close enough to see that her skin had begun to fluctuate from the pale porcelain to a sickly, glittering gold. "For your prison - all of our prisons - will be time." Her voice dropped to a near growl as she spoke, her eyes narrowing just slightly at the two before her. "Time will be stopped, and we will be trapped."

She paused, looking at their eyes, taking in the image of them looking at her in fear. And she felt a great joy in telling them this, though she knew the same fate would become of her.

"Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear - everything we love - will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity - while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last!" Her voice rumbled through the cell and the shimmering gold took over her entire being, her eyes grew wider than before, and her accent became thicker. "No more happy endings."

"What can we do?"

Scoffing as the princes came a step closer, the Dark One shook her head. "We? We can't do anything~"

"Then who can?"

Impressed by her determination, the Dark One grinned wickedly, "That little thing growing inside your belly." She reached a hand out of her cell, nearly touching the round bump underneath Snow's dress. She hissed as her hand was hit by the hilt of Charming's sword.

"Next time, I'll cut it off."

She rolled her eyes, but held her hand near her chest. Her soul ached for the unborn child, as it did for many children.

"The infant is our only hope," she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, staring directly at the prince who had threatened her. "Get the child to safety," she spoke, turning back to Snow.

"Get the child to safety, and on its," she paused, squeezing her eyes shut as if a headache had just come upon her, "twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return - the child will find you." AS she spoke, her skin had changed back to normal, but as she opened her eyes once more, it was obvious the darkness was still as strong as ever. "And the final battle will begin~!" She giggled, big blue eyes staring deeply into them.

"I've heard enough; we're leaving."

She watched as the prince began to leave his wife away, and rage boiled inside her tiny frame. Her giggles stopped and she began to yell.

"Wait! No! We made a deal!" Her voice increased in pitch and she would had laughed in sheer joy at the guard's obvious discomfort were she not in such an enraged state. "I want her name! WE had a deal - I need her name!" She felt magic bubbling inside her with no way to get out. She wanted to unleash it, but it was stuck - stuck inside her.

"Her? It's a boy."

She let out a cackle as the prince's attempt. "Princess, little princess, you know I'm right~" She cooed, hiding her anger under a transparent blanket. "Now tell me, what's. Her. Name?"

"Emma. Her name is Emma."

As they left, she let the name come from her lips, smiling as she heard it echo around her. She repeated it a few times as she danced around her cell, grinning and laughing.

-

She felt it; the curse was coming - so was the baby.

She began pacing in her cell, waiting for the curse to come - to take her out of this damned cell. She was sure that it had to better than this place.

Then she heard it - Snow's yelling, and the crying of an infant. Her eyes widened and she ran herself backwards into the rock wall, huddling up under her cloak. She pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face against her legs.

And then the screaming baby stopped and she felt the curse roll over, and then - nothing.

-

It had shaped up to be quite a day in Storybrooke as Ms. Gold made her final rounds, collecting rent from everyone. She made sure her final stop was the Bed & Breakfast run by Widow Lucas. There had been a pounding in her head the entire day, but it seemed to intensify as she stepped behind a woman requesting a room.

"So, what's the name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

The name clicked and Ms. Gold's blue eyes widened. "Emma..." She let he name come out slowly, smiling as the blonde woman turned. "What a lovely name." She smiled softly.

Emma looked at the shorter woman and raised an eyebrow, partly because of how her name was said, and also in part by the obvious fact that the two others in this room were a bit frightened by the woman in front of her.

"Thanks." Emma turned to face Widow Lucas once more, slightly perturbed by he young woman's smile. She watched as the older woman tensed, handing a roll of bills to the other.

"Here. It's all there."

"Yes, yes, of course it is," the woman sighed. "Thank you." She smiled, taking the money. She took a step back, looking Emma up and down. "You enjoy your stay, Em-ma." She turned away, being sure to lock eyes with Ruby before she left. She stood outside a moment before beginning to walk to her car.

"Who's that?"

"Ms. Gold, she owns the place."

"The inn?"

"No," Widow Lucas sighed. "The town."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the two, wondering how they could be so bitter and so fearful of such a tiny woman.

Ms. Gold made it to her car and back to her home - gaudy pink but overgrown with roses - before letting out a gut-wrenching scream. She held her head, collapsing onto the floor in her living room as the memories returned. The good and the bad flooded into her mind, battling with the memories the curse had given her.

Soon, she lay curled into a ball on her living room floor, staring off into space. After a few moments, she sat up and collected herself, dusting off the pleated skirt she wore and removing the deep blue sweater from atop her white blouse. She went about her nightly routine, but found herself unable to sleep.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

The cave and the dank cell within were unusually quiet, the air stilled between bursts of mad laughter. Even the guards had abandoned their posts for the moment, obviously needed elsewhere to prepare for the imminent curse. Or perhaps they'd simply deigned her too unimportant to watch over now that she was of no further use to them, a corrupted tool best left forgotten in the dark. 

But she sensed she was not entirely alone; amidst the scurrying beasts that plagued the dungeon she could feel a familiar presence. She quirked a smile before darkening in irritation. Her disguised visitor would surely only come here for two reasons: either to gloat about her victory- as if the devious little witch wasn't playing right into her hands- or because something had gone wrong.

"It's just us, dear~" she trilled to no one in particular. "You might as well show yourself."

As if waiting for her cue, one of the mice gnawing on a browning apple disappeared in a growing plume of smoke, only to emerge a tall woman in a dark and opulent dress, an unpleasant look on her face as she eyed the cell's sole occupant.

"It didn't work. Why." 

"Well hello to you too dear. And what may I ask has gone wrong in your life this time?" The sorceress asked idly.

"You know perfectly well what."

"Hm, well everyone's got problems dear," the sorceress smiled, pacing back and forth in the shadows. In the dim light she looked almost innocent, a slight and eccentric girl making conversation to pass time in the dark. "Why, just the other day I offered my counsel to Snow White herself..."

"What about?" Gods, she honestly seemed concerned...

"You know perfectly well what." The smaller woman mocked. "Your threat of course."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Only the truth, dear. That there's nothing can stop this curse. Nothing, except of course her unborn child." She paused then, and the silent fury of the queen seemed to fill the dungeon like acrid smoke.  
"Oh now don't act like you didn't know this. All curses can be broken after all, and their child is the key."

Well that hardly matters since your curse isn't working."

"Ah yes, the curse you threw away?"

"Traded away, for something I thought much more practical-"

"Yes, and how did that turn out for you?"

"About as well as your curse is working for me now." The queen glared into the other's impassive face. "I followed your instructions to the letter, and yet here we are. I demand to know what went wrong."

"Ah you see demanding anything of me will get you nowhere. I'll tell you what you need, but there's a price."

"There always is with you." She snarled. "Fine. Name your price."

"It's just a simple thing, really... In this new land, whatever hell you turn it into for the rest of us," she turned her unsettlingly large blue eyes fully on the queen as if contemplating, "I want a good life, a comfortable one."

"Fine. You'll have all the wealth and prestige you could want. Second only to me."

"I'm not finished, dear." She grinned. "What good is all of that if you may choose to destroy me in other ways? I want to be sure you'll not turn on me. So, if I've ever any reason to come to you, and so that you don't do something that... displeases me, you must do whatever I tell you to, so long as I say please."

"You do realize that once that curse washes over us you won't remember any of this?"

"What's the harm then?" She laughed.

"Alright, deal. Now tell me what went wrong with your curse."

"I assure you your failings are no fault of mine, dear." The Dark One smirked as a thought crossed her mind. "Though I'm curious, just whose heart did you use?"

"The heart of the only thing I had left." She continued to stare determinedly, though her eyes flicked now and then to the ground as if unsure or ashamed. It was a strange look on the woman's face, one that likely hadn't graced it in years. "My beloved childhood steed-”

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right?" The smaller woman cut her off with a strangled laugh and began edging toward the front of the cell; her features had gone unnaturally still save for the unsettling smile still glittering in the torchlight. Regina fought the urge to recoil; she knew the sorceress was meant to have no power here, but she was hardly aching to find out for certain. "A horse... You used a horse?" 

Suddenly she lunged forth, golden and bristling with barely withheld power. Her eyes burned with blue fury as she gripped hold of the queen's wrist before she could pull away. She clenched the joint in her hand, twisting with more strength than should have been possible and stopping just short of causing pain. 

"I give you access to the darkest, most powerful magic I possess, and you think a horse is going to be enough?" She snarled. "Power requires sacrifice, Regina. A true sacrifice. You know what the curse demands."

"Yes, the heart of the thing I love most. That horse-”

"Obviously wasn't it." The sorceress hissed, but released her death grip on the queen's wrist, though she remained pressed against the bars of her cell. "Now don't make this difficult, dear; there must be something else? Or someone..."

"The person I loved most died because of Snow White!" Regina yelled back, and it was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes. Yes, yes, desperate revenge quest on a child; while Regina certainly had her assets her rantings were oftentimes more than anyone sane was willing to deal with. Especially now, when the time of the curse was so close at hand. She'd not endure any more incompetence.

"Are you sure there's no one else?" She asked airily. "No one you truly love?"

At this a look of dawning comprehension seemed to wash over the queen's face, quickly followed by a look of bitter resignation and almost, if the woman was capable of it, regret. But the understanding was there at least; she just needed, as always, a little push...

"Revenge is never easy, dear. And everything has it's price. Would've thought you'd have learned that by now. You know what you love-" She smiled sickeningly through the bars, her face mere inches from the other woman as she blinked sweetly up at her, her face a mixture of angelic and demonic beauty. "Now go and kill it."

The queen swept from the cell without another word, and it was only after she'd disappeared in a plume of smoke down the corridor that the Dark One let herself collapse against the bars, sliding down into a kneeling position and shaking with something between bitten-back laughter and sobs. She knew just what the price for this curse was to be, had seen it coming even without her gift of foresight. She supposed it was fitting. It was the same she herself had paid so long ago.

\--------- 

Nightfall in Storybrooke found the infamous Ms. Gold wandering the streets, an act that would have perhaps seemed a bit unusual if anyone paid any attention at all to her comings and goings other than on rent day. As it was the residents of the sleepy town were all too keen to avoid her, which she had to admit had its advantages. For example, the freedom to walk the streets unquestioned and unharassed, something that she was most grateful for tonight of all nights.

She'd spent the evening after her run-in with Emma Swan- the Savior, the Princess, the product of True Love, the Chosen One, all titles her brain had been swarmed with at the sound of the name- alternately pacing the expansive rooms of her mansion and curled up tightly upon whatever surface she found herself when the clashing memories overwhelmed her. Nearly thirty years of what she now saw as maddeningly repetitive life not so much washed away in a flood of truth as chipped away in bits and pieces as waves beating against lines in the sand. She found that she recalled the most recent happenings of her life at once, while the earlier years took some grasping at to remember fully. She was still in the process of remembering it all; all throughout the day portions of her life would come back to her vividly: a face, a moment, a deal, as she went about her business. Eventually though she thought she'd recalled every last detail.

She'd still burst into tears at the sight of the overgrown roses covering her home.

Now that it'd all welled up from whatever inner recesses banished memories went to, she mostly felt the need to let it settle into place. She'd need a clear head in the coming days if she were to see her plan to fruition. It was so close now- years and years of waiting and searching and hoping and now all she needed was to ensure the breaking of the curse. 

She paused a moment when she noticed that her mindless wanderings had brought her to the edge of the mayor's estate, and she could hear mutterings of frustration from just over the wall of hedges. She smirked at that; already the Savior was doing her job and making Her Majesty's life a living hell. Oh, she'd enjoy watching this play out.

She waltzed over to the small gate and looked into the yard, pleasantly surprised at the scene of destruction that greeted her. She'd heard that there had already been clashes between the mayor and the newcomer, but she hadn't realized these would result in the partial decimation of the former's prized apple tree. Well well well, it seemed Miss Swan certainly took after her parents in one way at least. She strode into the yard with a benign expression barely masking her smile.

"Whatever happened to your lovely tree?" Regina's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, perpetual glare going full blast.

"Nothing permanent." She seemed oddly cheerful for a woman whose tenuous grip on power was slowly but surely slipping away. "And what can I do for you Ms. Gold?"

"Oh nothing dear, I was just out for a stroll 'round the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in. It's good to see you in such high spirits despite your tree." 

"Well I've just rid the town of an unfortunate nuisance."

"Emma Swan, you mean?"

"Hm. I'd imagine she's halfway back to Boston by now."

"Funny you should mention that actually... I passed her just now on my walk, heading down Main Street with your son. They do seem to get along so nicely; you must be so happy for Henry." 

The mayor's face darkened with the swiftness of a falling curtain, though she clearly was attempting to hide her disappointment. The pawnbroker knew she could wait until morning for Regina to realize just how impossible it was to rid the town of its Savior, but she just couldn't resist stirring up the coming storm a bit. If anything it would spur the conflict further on toward its inevitable conclusion, and they'd have their freedom all the sooner. 

"You know perhaps next time you have a problem, you might consider asking for my assistance. Just a thought."

"Oh no, I am done making deals with you."

"And to which deal are you referring, Madam Mayor?" The small woman asked innocently.

"You know which one."

"Oh yes of course, the one that earned you your beloved Henry..." She smiled as if in remembrance of something in another life, something neither of them could acknowledge here. "You know I've always thought that was such a lovely name. How ever did you decide on it?"

"Did you do this?" Regina asked bluntly, quick as always to change the subject away from uncomfortable matters.

"With your tree, or...?" She asked lightly. "I've no grudge against your gardening."

"You know what I mean. Did you have anything to do with this? With her coming here. Henry's... Emma Swan. Did you do this?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you mean."

"You did, didn't you! You brought me to Henry for a reason-"

"Now hold on dear, I didn't come her to have accusations thrust upon me." To be completely honest she hadn't the faintest clue how her cursed self had managed such clever subterfuge. She chalked it up to the more mysterious workings of the curse, though she'd have to look into the matter more fully later. "So if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Not until I get some answers, Gold-"

"Please." The small woman's voice was a polite counterpoint to Regina's harsh near scream, but the word may as well have been a thunderclap for how fast the irate mayor recoiled, as if restrained by some unseen force. Ms. Gold took the opportunity to pluck an apple from the stricken mayor's injured tree and take a bite. "Your apples seem a bit sour, Regina... Might want to look into that."

Without another word she dropped the bitten apple to the ground between them, then turned on her heel and sauntered from the yard. Oh yes, this was certainly going to be entertaining. She turned her gaze up toward the now quietly ticking clock tower as she passed. Soon, she thought, I'll see you both very soon.


	3. The Price of Gold

"What... What did you do?"

The Dark Lady smiled innocently, blue eyes wide as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Fairies, pesky things really," she smiled, shrugging as she picked up the wand from where the fairy once stood. She waved the wand a bit and giggled. "No need to be frightened, love; I have what I came for."

"You just..." the girl took a step back. "You just killed my fairy godmother; she was going to help me."

Belle clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and paced around the girl for a moment. "Was she? Really?" She giggled and poked the girl's nose with the tip of the wand. "Do you even know what this is?"

"Pure magic," the girl responded, clearly mesmerized by the wand.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Pure Evil." She retorted. "All magic comes with a price; I've done you quite the favor."

Noticing the girl wasn't believing her, the Dark One sighed.

"Why don' you just run along back to your life, hmm?" She stepped away from the girl. "And thank your lucky stars you still have something to go back to."

"My life...?"

_Oh here we go_ , thought Belle. She had hoped she'd get away to rest that night, but what could she do.

"It's wretched."

"Then change it," she sighed, her green-gold skin changing to that of a normal human. She made herself to where she was eye-level with the only slightly taller female, "You don't need this." She held the wand up and then made a noise in her throat as she turned to walk away.

"Wait. Please wait." There was a paused as the girl ran in front of Belle. "Please, I will do anything to get out of her. Anything, please."

Belle raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Do you know how to use that wand, Miss...?"

"No need for names, you can just call me the Dark Lady," Belle curtsied before looking at the other with quite an unamused glance. "And yes, of course I do."  _Why the hell else would I blow up a fairy and take it?_

"Then help me."

Belle sighed and then smiled, too sweetly for her to be up to any good. "If I do help you, and you can indeed shoulder the," she waved her hands in the air before poking the girl's nose with the wand again, "consequences - you'll owe me a favor."

"Name it. Whatever you want."

Belle watched as the girl's eyes followed Belle's pacing. She grinned. "Something precious."

"But I-"

"I know you have nothing now, girl," Belle rolled her eyes. "But you will; this... wish of yours will give you more than you know: happiness, riches-"

"I care nothing for riches; I'll give you whatever you want, just get me out of here."

Belle's eyes and skin darkened and she stopped pacing. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"So, how does it work?"

"All I need for you to do, is sign on the dotted line," Belle said, a scroll appearing in a small puff of violet smoke. "Do we have a deal~?"

The girl in rags nodded, barely able to speak. "Yes. Yes, thank you."

Belle placed the scroll on her back and let her smile fade as she felt the girl signing. She looked at the name. "Ella? Quite and adorable name you have." She shrugged and then gracefully flicked the wand as if i came as second nature. She watched as the girl before her was transformed, and for a moment, Belle almost forgot that it was, in fact, a deal.

"Glass?"

"Every story needs a memorable detail," the Dark One shrugged nonchalantly. "Go on, see how they fit." She watched Ella step into the shoes. "Have a good time, but keep an eye on the clock."

-

Ms. Gold took in and let out a deep breath as she closed up shop. It was later than usual, and something hung in the air. It made her uneasy, and as she looked around she felt a familiar presence. She cringed as she walked, and it wasn't long before she heard glass breaking. She turned on her heel and walked back to the shop, getting there just in time for the girl to move the frame covering a safe.

"Ashley," her voice was soft, kind. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Changing my life."

Ms. Gold saw something in the girl's eyes, and for a moment, her heart ached. That was quickly changed as emotions from another life overcame her. But before she could do anything, Ashley took something out of her pocket and suddenly Ms. Gold's eyes were on fire. She tripped backwards into one shelf and then forward into another, hitting her head on the latter and hitting the ground.

-

When she awoke, Ms. Gold had a splitting headache and her eyes still burned. She groaned as she found her way to a sink to wash her eyes out. She looked at herself and shook her head. Her curls were a mess and her make-up was smeared.

"Time to get yourself cleaned up, hmm?" She grimaced at her reflection.

As Ms. Gold stood in front of the door, she pondered if she need even ring the doorbell. But, being raised with manners, she did so. She smiled softly as the door was opened.

"Ms. Blanchard, is Emma here?" She smiled as the blonde came round the corner. She bowed her head slightly and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Ms. Gold. We met briefly when you arrived."

"I remember," Emma spoke, shaking the shorter woman's hand.

"Well that's lovely then," Ms. Gold smiled, "then perhaps you'd consider my proposition? I seem to be in need of your help; I'm looking for someone."

"Really?" Emma's eyebrows went up and Ms. Gold watched as the two looked at each other for a solid 30 seconds before Ms. Blanchard came up with some excuse to get out of the room. Ms. Gold found it quite amusing.

"I have a, uh, a photo," Ms. Gold said, stepping quietly into the tiny apartment. She pulled the photograph from her purse. "Her name is Ashley Boyd; I believe she's taken something quite valuable of mine." She smiled sweetly up at Emma as the latter took the photo; she ignored the look on Emma's face, mentally sighing.

"So, why don't you just call the police?"

Ms. Gold let out a sharp laugh before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, the police?" She paused and then cleared her throat. "Emma, Ashley is a very confused young woman; she's pregnant, alone, and scared, and frankly I don't want to ruin her life. I just want what's mine."

"What is it?"

"I think it's best that we just leave it as it's something precious to me, and I just want it returned." Ms. Gold said, her smile fading just slightly. "That's the benefit of you not being the police, Emma - discretion."

"Alright, Ms. Gold, when did you last see her?"

"She came to my shop last night," Ms. Gold said, shrugging and tilting her head to move a stray curl. "That's how this happened." She paused and let out a long breath. "It was so unlike her, but she was rather wound up. Rambling about how she was changing her life."

Ms. Gold caught the expression Emma made briefly.

"I'm not sure what got into her," she said, using both arms to enhance the effect of her shrug. "Please, just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and no one wants to see that baby born in jail - do they?"

She knew she had hit something with the way Emma's body moved.

"No. No, of course not."

"Then you'll help me?" Ms. Gold's smile lit up her face, and for a moment, Emma didn't speak.

"I'll help her."

Ms. Gold kept her smile for a moment, but it faded just slightly as Henry walked in. "Hello there Henry. How are you today?"

"O... kay..?"

The tiny woman cleared her throat and walked around Emma. "Give my regards to your mother, hmm? And, Emma?" She turned and smiled. "Best of luck to you."

She stood just outside the door as Henry spoke.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Of course I do."

"Really? Because I still have no clue."

Ms. Gold chuckled softly before heading on her way.

-

The Dark Lady watched from the shadows as the couples danced and as the dresses twirled. It reminded her of a simpler time, yet a time she would not wish for again. Her castle of roses was all she really needed now.

"I'm quite proud of you too," she murmured as Ella came within earshot. She held out her hand for a dance.

Ella took in the normal appearance of the woman, the gown ball gown, the messily elegant curls, the too-big blue eyes.

"You. Why are you here?"

"I'm just checking in on you, love," Belle smiled as they danced. "Making sure you're happy; y'know, your true love, happy ending, riches~" Her smile faded as she leaned in close to Ella's ear. "Everything you desired?"

"Yes. I did." Ella's answers were curt. "Now what do you want?" She pursed her lips. "The jewels? The ring? What's your price."

"I have no need for your gaudy baubles, dear," Belle said nonchalantly. "What I want is something you still have yet to possess, but~" She poked Ella's nose. "Something I know is coming~" She smiled giddily before her persona darkened. "Your firstborn." She spun Ella away and walked away through the crowd, disappearing at just the right moment to continue walking through her lonely castle of roses. She ripped herself from the gold frock and back into the tattered blue travel dress.

"What are you looking at?" Belle looked down her nose at one of the roses laying by the red velvet-lined throne she sat upon. "She said anything." After a moment, she let out a resonating cackle quite obviously caused by madness and loneliness.

-

"Well hello there, Ella~" Belle trilled, gazing at the princess as she played with a rose in her hands.. "You're starting to show a bit." She tilted her head as Ella came into the light. "A little birdie told me you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," Ella's a voice was soft. "I wanted to alter our bargain."

Belle shook her head and wagged the blood red flower in the air. "That isn't what I do, dear one."

"But I think you'll want to."

Belle's interest piqued and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm having twins."

Belle dropped the rose, stepping on it as she walked toward Ella - mentally relishing in the joy that was hearing the crunch of the flower's stem under her foot. "Is that so? Let's have a look~" She stepped quietly, gracefully, over to Ella and knelt so she was eye level with the other's stomach. Her own torso clenched as she let her hands hover over the bump. At this point, she knew she was being set up, but she also didn't mind too much - okay, she did a little. "And you would - what - give up both?" She stood and raised an eyebrow.

Ella nodded and Belle tilted her head once more, the gold coming over skin and going like a shadow.

"Why is that, I wonder?"

"The kingdom is poor; our crops won't grow. We're losing money," Ella paced. "My husband is having a hard time. We can hardly support ourselves, much less our people."

"And you would trade your other child," Belle turned, "for.. comfort?"

"I can always have more children," Ella stated, and in that moment Belle felt almost as if she had been stabbed in the stomach and the blade was being twisted. "But I can't make crops grow where soil is dead."

Belle turned away from the princess. She could feel her insides tangling together, her heart in her throat, a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach.

"In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile," Ella took in a breath. "I think it's more than fair."

"Yes!" Belle snapped, turning to face her once again. She was shiny with gold, her eyes were intense - bright blue in the dim firelight. "Yes, of course it is - if -  _if_  what you're saying is true."

"It is." Ella stated. "And all you have to do, is sign on the dotted line."

Belle's eyes glanced up from the contract to the red feather quill. She smirked. "What a lovely quill~" she trilled, taking from the other's hand. "Wherever did you get it?" Her narrowed eyes flitted to the maid-princess's face.

"It's from our castle."

Belle grinned as Ella stammered. All emotion drained from the Dark One's face as she leaned in close to Ella. "You know the only way to stop me is through magic."

"I'm not trying to stop you," Ella chuckled.

"Oh, well, of course you aren't," Belle smiled, sarcasm in her tone. "Because as we all know very well - all magic comes with a price." She paused and admired the quill for a moment. "And if you were to use it to say... Imprison me?" She grinned slightly. "Then your debt to me would only grow, and we wouldn't want that - now would we, Ella~?" Belle tapped the end of the quill on the tip of Ella's nose.

Ella jerked her head away and grimaced at the Dark Lady. "Just sign the contract, please."

"Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" Belle rolled her eyes as Ella silently brought the contract to eye level. She grabbed it with a brief smile as if to say something quite explicit. She looked over it and then put the quill to the parchment. It didn't take her but two second to sign her name, and as she finished, she felt a dreadful magic wash over her and her own magic become a tiny ball in the pit of her stomach.

Belle grinned. "No one breaks deals with me, love." She chuckled. "No one~" She paused, forcing her head to tilt just slightly. "No mater where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in; I will have your baby."

-

"Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy, 6 pound girl. And the mother is doing fine."

Ms. Gold smiled as she heard the nurse, waching her walk away. "What excellent news." She walked into the waiting room and looked at Emma. "Lovely work you've done, Emma." She tilted her head. "Thank you for returning what's mine."

-

Manhandled. Helpless. Relatively useless. All of the things the would-be-princess had escaped all those years ago. Everything tumbling down because people just didn't want to pay the price. Had she had her way, Ella would just be another withering flower by now.

Sitting - rather uncomfortably - in the prison on wheels, she listened as the ones on the outside celebrated their little victory. She seethed, shaking her head and wishing only to be out from behind the bars. She looked between the bars of her cage and looked at the crumpled rose on the ground.

_It's not my fault, not really. Oh who am I really trying to fool here? There's no around to listen to me anyway. No one that matters, in any sense._  Belle let her head hang - let them have their insignificant 'victory' over the Dark One. She looked up as Thomas ran off, raising an eyebrow at Ella once she left.

"What did you do?"

Belle raised an eyebrow as the princess came closer. She ignored the questions from the two men and focused on Ella.

"What did you with my Thomas?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," Belle said simply. "If you haven't noticed, I've been otherwise occupied."

"Something's happened! You know. Tell me!"

Belle rolled her eyes. "I have no idea, love, but - I did warn you." She smiled softly, innocently, like a human instead of whatever magical creature she was. "All magic comes with a price." She shrugged. "And it quite obviously looks like someone just paid it."

"Don't listen to her; we'll find Thomas."

Belle looked at Charming and grinned.

"Ah, ah. No - you won't~" she smiled. "Until your debt is paid, until your baby is mine, you're never going to see him again." Her smile grew. "In this world or the next Cinderella~" She laughed. "I will have that baby~!"

-

Ms. Gold let out a breath as she waited for her coffee to dispense. Really, coffee was one of the better things about this land - though, it didn't  _quite_  make up for the lack of magic, and she did still prefer her tea.

"It must be my lucky day," Ms. Gold said softly, looking up at Emma as she took her coffee from the machine. "Care for a cup?"

"A baby, Ms. Gold? That's your precious object?" Emma leaned on the machine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ms. Gold shrugged, turning and walking away from the so-called saviour. "At the time, it wasn't important that you knew."

"Or was it because you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

Ms. Gold let out a quiet, breathy, laugh. "Quite the contrary, Emma, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself." She tilted her head and used her coffee to gesture towards Emma. "Given Ashley's circumstances, I figured it would make sense - to you, of course. If anyone could understand giving up a baby - I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid."

"We have an agreement," Ms. Gold said, sternly yet sweetly. "And my agreements are always honored." She paused and shrugged, moving to turn away from Emma before turning back to face her. "If not, I am going to have to involve the police. The baby will end up in the system, and we know how much of a pity that would be." She looked directly in Emma's eyes. "And you didn't enjoy your time in he system, now did you Emma?"

"That isn't going to happen."

"I like your confidence," Ms. Gold smiled, again gesturing towards Emma with her coffee. "It's... Charming." She paused a split second, sometimes she made jokes to herself knowing that if they were here, they'd laugh at them - the same laughter that once lit her dark home. "But all I have to do is press charges - she did break into my shop, Emma."

"Let me guess? To steal a contract."

"Who knows?" Ms. Gold shrugged.

Emma rolled her eyes and moved a bit closer to the shorter woman. "You know there's no one jury in the world would put a woman in jail whose sole reason for breaking and entering was to protect her child?"

Ms. Gold took a drink of her coffee as she listened. In all honesty, she was only after the child so vehemently because of the traitor behaviour the young maid had exhibited in another land.

"I'm willing to bet your contract doesn't stand up, are you?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention what may come out about you in he process? Somehow, I expect there is more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really wanna start that fight, Ms. Gold?"

Smiling, Ms. Gold shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I like you, Emma; you're not afraid of me." She laughed quietly at Emma's slightly bewildered expression. "And that's either cocky or rather presumptuous, but putting that aside, I'd rather have you on my side."

"So she can keep the baby."

Ms. Gold seethed at Emma's assumptions. "Not quite. Not yet." She turned, shaking her head. "There is still the matter of my agreement with Ashley."

"Tear it up."

_She makes it sound so easy_ , Ms. Gold rolled her eyes. "That's not what I do, love." She shrugged. "You see, things like contracts and deals - they are the very foundation of our civilized existence, take that away..." She trailed off and waved her hand in he air. "Emma, this is what I give you. You want Ashley to keep that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What is it you want?"

_Why do they always ask that? Everyone. Every single one._  She shook her head.

"Well I don't know quite yet," Ms. Gold said, giving her kindest smile. "Let's just say, you'll owe me a favor?" She held out her hand for Emma to shake, smiling as the latter took hold.

"Deal."

-

As she enered her home, Ms. Gold shook her head. It had been a long day, and honestly one she didn't wish to repeat or even think about. She slipped her heels off at the door.

"I'm home." She knew here would be no answer, but still - she one day hoped there would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning notes are taken from the annotations on the 8Tracks my Rumple (the co-author) made for this 'verse.  
> http://8tracks.com/pianoblack/among-the-thorns-a-dark-one-belle-mix


End file.
